otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
May the Fruit Be With You
Disclaimer: The following log is just random OOC weirdness. ---- Pointed Sticks? Garviel eyes Lamia. Lamia peers at Garviel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Rematch time?" Lamia pulls out her red pointed stick! Pointed Sticks? Garviel pulls out a blue pointed stick, "You don't have to do this, we don't have to fight." Lamia starts casually circling around Garviel, "You don't know the power of the dark side... Join us! We have fresh fruit." Pointed Sticks? Garviel moves into a defensive stance, "The power of the Dark Side is false, there is still good in you, I know it!" Lamia smirks and reaches into a pocket to pull out... a raspberry! "We shall see." She pops the berry into her mouth and then extends her hand quickly to force push Garviel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel goes flying through the channel wall! Garviel has joined this channel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel comes crashing through the channel wall, a blue pointed stick in hand. Fine wine and Bri thwaps Garvi's bum with the broad side of her sword. Fine wine and Bri says, "..." Fine wine and Bri says, "Wrong character" NaN Not a Newbie Cuan Thornglade waves to Garviel. Gallahad says, "Bow-chicka bow-wow" Alexia has connected. Alexia has connected. Lamia follows quickly after Garviel, wielding a red pointed stick and wearing a smirk. "This is your last chance, Garviel. Join the dark side or die." Greatest Elf evar! Alexia says, "That should have been here." Pointed Sticks? Garviel stands up, brandishing his blue pointed stick at Lamia, "Never! The dark side is a lie!" Takes out a blueberry and eats it, making a shield of absorbtion around himself. Greatest Elf evar! Alexia looks between the two, puts her sword away and gets out her green pointed stick. Will code for +kudos Ifrit gets his PURPLE pointy stick out. Will code for +kudos Ifrit says, "... wait. I just realised how wrong that could sound." Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(PointED stick Ifrit, pointED)" Will code for +kudos Ifrit says, "Damnit..." Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "Like this?" Lamia consumes a gooseberry and a blackberry at the same time, leaping at Garviel and trying to break his shield with a spectacular show of force lightning. Pointed Sticks? Garviel blocks Lamia's attack with his blue pointed stick as his shield collapses from the devestating assault, he pops a raspberry to push Lamia away from him as he calls out, "Alexia! Good timing, we must defeat this Sith Lord!" Lamia pops another gooseberry as she's pushed away, flipping midair and then leaping from the wall to dart back at Garviel with her red pointed stick. Pointed Sticks? Alexia smirks and gets her green pointed stick at the ready, the fruit in a pouch at her side comes quickly to hand and she eats a raspberry to cause a nearby crate to fly at Lamia. Lamia says, "(She catches on fast)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(I told her about it)" Lamia says, "(Still. :P)" Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "I'm a shmart one..and what Garvi said :)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel pops a gooseberry into his mouth before Lamia hits him, deflecting her blow, before he jumps ontop of said flying crate, pointing his pointed stick at Lamia as both sail towards her. Pointed Sticks? Lamia hits the ground and rolls as her target leaps away, popping another gooseberry. The Sith Lord backflips over the crate-riding Jedi, then skiffs off the channel ceiling to attack Alexia with her pointed stick. Blackfox has connected. Pointed Sticks? Alexia pops a blueberry and a raspberry to toss up a shield and hold Lamia back, her green pointed stick at the ready despite all this. Tomboy Blackfox says, "I walk into the middle of the weirdest conversations" Pointed Sticks? Lamia says, "(You have no idea, Fox)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel flips off the crate to let it crash into the channel wall, he starts to sprint towards Lamia and Alexia, popping a gooseberry to increase his speed tenfold. Tomboy Blackfox hides her boisenberries. I don't know why. It just seems like I should. Pointed Sticks? Lamia says, "(Lex - is that an absorbing shield or a protecting shield? Energy or Physical?)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Absorb protects against force, protect protects against physical, like sabers)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "When did berries become embued with speed enhancing effects?" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Since Lamia and I had our last duel)" Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "(protect)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "(bubble text)" Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "(and Physical I think)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "(wow, I feel like I can say anything in these bubbles)" Pointed Sticks? Lamia says, "(Karell - Go to youtube and look up Monty Python fruit)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "What do french insults have to do with steroids?" Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "(It's a variation on the pointed stick and fruit sketch by Monty Python.)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "Ah." Pointed Sticks? Lamia pops a blackberry as she's suspended midair by Alexia, dropping her pointed stick and extending one arm at Alexia and the other at Garviel to force grip their throats Vader-style. Tomboy Blackfox finds it sad that this generation needs to be pointed to youtube for Python Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "I don't need to be pointed to YouTube." Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Hey! I'm only 18 and I STARTED this whole pointed stick thing)" Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "It's not exactly a strong link between speed enhancing gooseberries and self defence against fruit." Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(It makes more sense if you read the log Lamia put up...kinda.)" From Within Tyder's Stomach, Oren reads nothing of Lamia's. Pointed Sticks? Lamia says, "(Also: http://otherverse.wikia.com/wiki/There_is_No_Fruit )" From Within Tyder's Stomach, Oren says, "Nothing!" Pointed Sticks? Alexia strangles for a moment, before she pops another raspberry and with an extra burst of energy pushes Lamia, slamming her into the channel wall. Evil Babies Karell Valoria finds it sad that the older generation are so quick to find fault in his. Tomboy Blackfox says, "Bah. It's a pasttime" Tomboy Blackfox says, "When you get older, you will do the same to the generation behind you. It's tradition." Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "When will I start embracing tradition? :/" Pointed Sticks? Garviel gasps for breath as he's choked, popping in a raspberry as well, but his throws his pointed stick at Lamia. Tomboy Blackfox says, "I'll have to catch up to you in another 20 years. We'll compare notes." Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "Good plan." Evil Babies Karell Valoria goes about being young and rebellious. Pointed Sticks? Alexia says, "(It's just random and fun silliness Karell)" Tomboy Blackfox continues being old and crotchety. Evil Babies Karell Valoria says, "Heh. Crotch." Tomboy Blackfox waves her cane at all the young whippersnappers from her rockin' chair. Pointed Sticks? Lamia busts through the channel wall back into Nec! Lamia busts into the channel, hitting the floor and skidding as she pops a gooseberry and a raspberry. She leaps away from the blue pointed stick coming after her and force pulls her red one to fend it off! Pointed Sticks? Lamia's red pointed stick follows her out of the channel soon after. Pointed Sticks? Alexia follows quickly after poping a gooseberry and running, jumping through the hole Lamia left in the wall Not the emo Elf Alexia jump/runs through the wall and onto the Necro channel following quickly after Lamia. Pointed Sticks? Garviel follows Alexia back through the channel wall, but he pops a raspberry into his mouth. Evil Babies Karell Valoria cries and sits in his corner. Pointed Sticks? Garviel follows after the two, using his raspberry to bring his pointed stick back to him. Garviel has left this channel. Lamia says, "(Done with +pub for now? I'm going to gag it)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Yea.)" Lamia wears a maniacal grin, popping a blackberry and attempting to drain the life force from Alexia! Not the emo Elf Alexia weakens, her body slackening as she withers. Popping a blueberry she throws out a force shield to absorb Lamia's energy drain. Pointed Sticks? Garviel pops a gooseberry to charge headlong at Lamia, slashing at her with his pointed stick. Lamia breaks her concentration on draining to parry Garviel's pointed stick with her own. She pops a gooseberry as well and starts attacking him with Yoda-Fu! Not the emo Elf Alexia laughs Not the emo Elf Alexia starts to recover, and popping a gooseberry she runs and jumps at Lamia, her green pointed stick ready to thrust. Pointed Sticks? Garviel, having already consumed a gooseberry, matches Lamia's Yoda-Fu! Lamia, in true Yoda-Fu fashion, twirls midair away from Alexia's thrust, her pointed stick a blur of red around her as she parries and slashes and thrusts and jumps and spins at the both of them. Not the emo Elf Alexia twirls and swirls with Lamia, matching her yoda-fu with her own, and popping a raspberry she causes a nearby table to crash toward her. Pointed Sticks? Garviel continues Yoda-Fuing, a single Sith stands no chance against two Yoda-Fuing Jedi! Lamia is smashed by the table, careening through the wall into RandomChatter. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(That's a channel?)" Lamia says, "(Yes)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(...was it a channel before a few minutes ago when you made it?)" Lamia says, "(I can't make channels)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Ah, gotcha)" Garviel has joined this channel. Leviathan points out that the square root of pi is still functionally equivalent to strawberry. Lamia says, "(Alexia, @chan/on ran, please, so I can pose over there. <3)" Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(no garvi, it was there all along '@chan/list'" Alexia has joined this channel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(I've just never heard of it before)" Can you tell I'm a little off today? Lamia crashes through the channel wall from NecroNuts with a table, dropping her red pointed stick as she collides with the opposite wall and falls to the floor. Angered, she pops a blackberry into her mouth and shoots force lightning though the hole she just smashed through. Lamia's exit is followed by force lightning shooting out of the hole she just smashed through at the two Jedi. Not the emo Elf Alexia jumps to one side deftly avoiding the force lightning and once it's dissipated she pops a gooseberry and jumps through the hole left behind by Lamia. Pointed Sticks? Garviel pops a raspberry and picks up a box with the force, using it as a sheild against the lighting as he flips through the hole in the wall. Alexia jumps through the hole left by Lamia, once the force lightning has disipated. Her green pointed stick is at the ready and popping a raspberry she tries to cause Lamia's red pointed stick to come to her empty hand. Pointed Sticks? Garviel flips in after Alexia, a box held up by the force blocking the force lighting, but as the lighting disapaites the box is shoved at Lamia, "Stop this! There is still good in you, I can feel it!" Alexia says, "(I'm waiting for the line..."Garvi, I am your..mother?"" Can you tell I'm a little off today? Lamia pops two raspberries, extending one hand to shove Garviel's bow back at him and using the other to summon her red pointed stick away from Alexia. "Just as I can feel your anger! Use it! Embrace the dark side or embrace your death!" Can you tell I'm a little off today? Lamia says, "(I'm totally not Garviel's mother. :P)" Alexia pops another raspberry and struggles to keep the red pointed stick from Lamia's grasp. Pointed Sticks? Garviel stops, "Lamia...I am your brother's ex-girlfriend's uncle's mother's cousin's washing machine manufacturer's roomate's niece's nephew, do not make me do this!" he exclaims, still brandishing his blue pointed stick at Lamia, but he halts the attack. Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia says, "(You could have just gone with the Spaceballs one. :P I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(But that doesn't have washing machine's in it!)" Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia says, "(True)" Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia pops another raspberry and continues to try and pull her pointed stick back to her. She blinks and quirks a brow at Garviel, "Could you say that again? I didn't catch it all..." Alexia blinkblinks and loses her concentration. She looks to Garvi, "Say what?" Pointed Sticks? Garviel sighs, "I am your brother's ex-girlfriend's uncle's mother's cousin's washing machine manufacturer's roomate's niece's nephew," he replies again, "Don't ask how I know that, just join the light side!" Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia gets her pointed stick back and pops a raspberry, before sending the rubble from where she smashed through the wall at the two distracted Jedi, "Who keeps track of that? Really! Freak." Alexia pops a gooseberry and jumps out of the way of the rubble, and rebounds off the channel ceiling, her green pointed stick ready to yoda-fu the sith lord. Pointed Sticks? Garviel sighs, another raspberry down and he's dodging the rubble leaping and flipping midair to engage the Sith from the flank as Alexia charges at her front. Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia reaches to get another berry... only to discover that she has only one raspberry left. Eyes widening, the sith lord pops it and violently force-pushes the Jedi before turning to flee! Alexia, in a moment of complete surprise goes flying back when she's pushed and crashes through the channel wall back onto the Necro channel. Not the emo Elf Alexia suddenly and forcefully comes crashing back onto the channel, skidding across the channel floor and hitting the oposite wall, her green pointed stick falling from her hand. Pointed Sticks? Garviel pops a blueberry to resist the push, charging after Lamia, although behind her. Yes, Pointed Sticks! Lamia was fleeing in the direction of the NecroNuts channel anyway, so she scrambles through the hole after Alexia as she runs from Garviel. Lamia scrambles through the hole Alexia just made and takes a sharp right turn, fleeing in a general... "that-a-way" direction. Lamia says, "(*pokes Lexi?*)" Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(I was waiting for Garvi to come back?" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(I was waiting for you to pose)" Not the emo Elf Alexia sits up shaking her head to clear it, and pops a raspberry to bring her green pointed stick back to her hand. Pointed Sticks? Garviel (finally) runs off through the hole in the wall after Lamia. Pointed Sticks? Garviel continues to run after Lamia, popping another raspberry to increase his speed to try and catch her. Lamia says, "(*cough*gooseberry*cough*)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Right, that one)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(I've gotta afk for a few, will be right back though!)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Back, sorry, mom needed me to do a milk run)" Lamia says, "(S'alright. A chia-alt of mine got caught in a scene so I got reeeally slow)" Lamia glances over her shoulder and spots Garviel gaining on her, cursing that she hadn't restocked her berries. She swings her pointed stick at the Jedi, but continues moving. Her destination? A star ship maybe a hundred feet away from her current position (and closing). Little Lost Birdy Ravus says, "Did I miss the event?" Not the emo Elf Alexia comes to her senses and takes off after the other two, popping a gooseberry and putting on a burst of speed. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "(Nah Ravus, we're rescheduling for next Friday)" Lamia says, "(I was the only one that showed up to play with the pirates)" Little Lost Birdy Ravus passed out while waiting for Ifrit to come back from dinner :P Pointed Sticks? Garviel continues running after Lamia, but stops as he sees the ship, two raspberries are popped into his mouth as he pushes both his hands out in front of him, straining to push that ship over a ledge nearby. Lamia yells, "NO!" as her ship is pushed off of the ledge, not having any raspberries to counter the Jedi's move. She growls and turns on her heel, charging back at Garviel and attacking him with her pointed stick. Not the emo Elf Alexia comes skidding to a halt near Garvi, her heels smoking just slightly at the quick stop, and she readies her pointed stick to parry Lamia's attack. Pointed Sticks? Garviel takes up a defensive stance, ready for when Lamia reaches them to parry as well. Lamia, although not enhanced by the Fruity Force, is still quite skilled with her pointed stick. She also fights dirty, attempting to punch Garviel with her offhand. Not the emo Elf Alexia sees the dirty play and brings a knee up to catch Lamia in the gut. Pointed Sticks? Garviel is knocked back by the punch, reeling, he recovers after a moment to get back into that defensive position. Lamia oofs as she's kneed in the gut, toppling back as her pointed stick leaves her hand and skitters across the floor. She looks up to the other two, her eyes gleaming a challenge. "I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!" Not the emo Elf Alexia pops a raspberry (having plenty since she joined mid battle) and pulls the red pointed stick to her hand, "Think again," she says with a light smirk. Lamia says, "(Coming from the Jedi who plays dirty)" Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(I know. Ironic isn't it?)" Lamia says, "(I don't know whose turn it is)" Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "Whoever is after me?" Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "I think you." Lamia says, "No, You go after me. So it's Garvi's" Not the emo Elf Alexia beats on Garvi, "Gooooooo!" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Skip me, kinda degenerated into a terrible mood here, sorry." Not the emo Elf Alexia patpats Garvi :( Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(Did everything just kind of...die?)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Looks like it, sorry." Lamia says, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's my turn, forgot about the scene. ^^" Not the emo Elf Alexia giggles Lamia smirks at Alexia, "Oh really? I've never heard of a Jedi who uses dirty fighting tactics before... Are you so sure you haven't already submitted yourself to the Dark Side's will?" Not the emo Elf Alexia smiles, "There are times when..." she stops a moment...thinks about this, "I'm with him, so whichever side he's on," she says pointing to Garvi with Lamia's red pointed stick, then pointing both pointed sticks at the Sith Lord. Lamia stands and approaches the female Jedi, hands out at her sides. "The Alliance die... as will he -" she gestures passively to Garviel - "if you do not embrace the Dark Side... Join us, young Jedi. Let me show you the power that can be yours to command. The power to protect him by stiking down all those that would cause him harm, by commanding their wills through fear..." Lamia says, "(The alliance /will/ die)" Not the emo Elf Alexia looks over at Garvi then back to Lamia, "You cannot tempt me with your evil ways," she says with a light smirk, "And there is still good in you, I can sense it. Join us on and at least you will know you fought for what was right." Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(Join us and at least...)" Lamia actually cackles at that. "You are hallucinating," she says simply, turning away from the Jedi to just... leave. Not the emo Elf Alexia shrugs and happy with her new aquisition of a red pointed stick she takes Garvi's hand and leads him back home. Lamia stops mid-step and turns back. "Hey!" she calls, "Gimme my stick back!" Not the emo Elf Alexia laughs, "And here I thought it was a trophy or something like that." Lamia says, "No, it's not, it's /mine/. Gimme." Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(I just realized that Lexi really does make a much better Sith...>.>)" Lamia says, "(Duh)" Lamia says, "(She fights dirty, she steals, and she's got a 'tude)" Lamia says, "(Not to mention that she's much more offensive than defensive)" Not the emo Elf Alexia smiles, "Come and get it then," she says, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Not the emo Elf Alexia says, "(Very much so)" Lamia rolls her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this. You beat me, congrats, now gimme back my pointed stick. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a red stick?" Not the emo Elf Alexia rolls her eyes and tosses the red pointed stick to the Sith. "See you tomorrow around the same time?" Lamia catches the stick and tucks it away with a smirk. "Sure. I'll be sure to stock up on more fruit first." The area shimmers and everything is repaired, set back to square one. A female voice over the PA system announces, "Winner, Jedi Team." ---- Back to Fruity Fun Category:Logs